Making the Grade: Graduation Day
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Based off of a story by ForeverDreamer12. Two years have passed, and finally Elsa, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd are graduating. It all starts with a speech from Kai (His speech was the last of the speeches), and it seems Jay and Cole are enemies (the Aggies and the Longhorns have bad blood between each other), and Lloyd wants to go to Harvard! Read for more!
1. Kai's Speech

_June 5, 2013. Kosher High School. 4:35 p.m._

_Kai's POV_

"Your senior year is definitely the year that determines who you are. Clears the fog of who you are meant to be, and who your soulmate is. It's the last year to be with your friends, 'cause after your senior year, everyone goes their own ways. I know who I am, and I'm me.

"We all screw up, 'cause we're human. We all have feelings, for the same reason. High school has its ups and downs. We achieve lots of milestones, like getting your driver's license, getting your first kiss, and, excuse my language, getting your ass kicked for the first time, and the list goes on and on.

"And I know the lunch is, no offense to the cafeteria workers, crappy. But at least accept it. It's better than not having lunch at all. Unless you have a lunch from home.

"And, we get new freedoms, not just in our senior year, but high school in general. But, as how I like to say it, with freedom comes responsibility. I also know that to get respect, you gotta give respect.

"We are like the leaves on a tree. We are never really alone. Sure, you might be the only leaf on a branch, but still, there are other branches on the tree.

"I'm Kai Fiering, and I hope that your lives are filled with hope." I spoke into the microphone, nervous as hell. I hope that my speech is not crappy.

As I walked off the stage, I heard my friend, Lloyd, start applauding. It grew louder and louder, the applause spreading through the crowd like a wildfire.

After the graduation, I hung out with Jay, Elsa, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd at the Dairy Queen on 21st Street.

"They saved the best speech for last," Lloyd told me.

"Really? Thanks, Green Bean," I patted him on the back, "Take out all the 'uhs' in your speech and it would be perfect. It was still pretty good."

"Thanks, Kai." Lloyd nodded.

"To life?" I raised my glass of soda.

"To life!" said all my friends, and we gave a toast to life, and drank our soda.

"So, where are you guys going for college?" I asked.

RESPONSES:

Jay: Texas A&M University.

Zane: Harvard.

Cole: University of Texas.

Elsa: Wherever Kai goes.

Lloyd: Harvard.

Kai: Texas A&M University.

"It seems like Jay and Cole would be rivals. The Aggies and the Longhorns have bad blood between each other. Like the Hatfields and McCoys." Zane stated.

"Zane, seriously? Are you kidding me?" Cole asked.

"Who's the Hatfields and who's the McCoys?" Jay asked.

"Jay proposed to Nya." Lloyd blurted.

The group went silent. Everyone looked at the comedian.

"You did... what?!" I said, trying to keep calm.

"You heard Green Bean. I proposed to Nya." Jay squeaked.

**Kai: That speech was nerve racking. I didn't take speech classes, but Zane did.**

**Jay: I was in choir.**

**Lloyd: Who gives a damn?**

**Cole: I wanna go to the Hoover Dam. And buy a dam T-shirt.**

**Kai: What is your dam problem? Great, you've got _me_ saying it too!**

**Elsa: Jay and Cole... enemies? There isn't any dam way that could happen!**

**Kai: Cole! You've got Elsa doing it too! I oughta kick your ass.**

**Me: ENOUGH OF YOUR DAM ARGUING!**

***moment of silence, then everyone laughs***

**Me: Well, see ya in the next chappie!**


	2. The Fight

Jay's POV

"You did... what?!" Kai said, dangerously calm. I could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"You heard Green Bean. I proposed to Nya." I tried to say like a tough guy, but it came out as a squeak.

"And... she said yes." Lloyd put his two cents in.

I saw the fire in Kai's maroon eyes. He. Was. _Pissed_.

"We need to talk later. Man to man. Okay? You are not off the hook, though. Understood?" Kai stated, in a calm, yet angry tone.

I nodded sheepishly.

June 5, 2013. Empty lot at 64th and Main streets. 6:57 p.m.

"Look, I love her." I told Kai.

"Way wrong answer!" he yelled, and punched me in the face.

I tasted blood in my mouth. It was a metallic taste, one that didn't belong in my mouth.

I spit the blood onto the concrete.

I tried to retaliate, but we had equivalent reflexes.

He had a bloody nose and a black eye when we no energy. I had a broken nose, a bleeding lip, and a black eye.

He punched me again, but since he was exhausted, it didn't hurt.

Kai fell over, and his eyes widened.

"Damn, I beat the crap out of you!" Kai gasped, shocked.

"Yeah. Now we have bloody noses." I agreed. He was a natural-born fighter. I'm more of a thinker.

We just went to the hospital, and we forgot about the incident.

Jay: If _you_ had kept your mouth _shut_, Lloyd, nobody would've gotten hurt!

Lloyd: And Kai would have been even _angrier_ if I didn't. You would've been killed by Kai's fury!

Kai: That was pretty infuriating, man!

Jay: What the hell is your _problem_, Kai?! Aren't we all square?

Kai: Yes... we are.

Me: *sighs* Here we go again.


	3. Sarcasm Chasm

_June 6th, 2013. 5:23 p.m. Bowling  
Alley At 46th Street._

_Elsa's POV_

I saw Kai walk in to the bowling alley with a broken nose.

"Oh my god! what happened to you, Kai?!" I asked, worried about him.

"The words beat the crap out of us." Jay joked.

"We kinda got into a fight. But we're all a-okay now." Kai replied.

"At least you're okay." I said, hugging Kai.

Lloyd's jaw dropped.

"What happened? Was it about Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"What? Did you think they fought over Jay's Lamborghini?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"Not bad, Sarcasm Chasm." Jay noted.

"You have a _Lamborghini_?!" Kai's eyes widened.

We all stared at Jay, waiting for a response.

"Yeah. My dad sometimes sells his inventions and that's how he bought me a sweet ride. And I'm not letting you drive my Lambo, Sarcasm Chasm." Jay explained.

"Why not?" Cole pouted.

"We don't need another JB." Jay replied.

"James Bond does not have a Lamborghini." Zane stated.

"_Justin Beiber_, not _James Bond_." Jay corrected Zane.

"But I'm not a Canadian!" Cole protested.

"If you had _blond_ hair instead of _black_, you would _be_ Justin Beiber!" Jay taunted!

"Remember the time we got drunk in our sophomore year, Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Kai responded, blushing.

I look at my boyfriend in disbelief.

"You got drunk?!" I asked Kai.

"Long story." Kai and Lloyd said at the same time.

**Kai: That was... weird.**

**Zane: I agree.**

**Jay: Ohhh... you got burned, Cole. No pun intended.**

**Cole: *scowls at Jay* I hate JB!**

**Jay: Yeah, sure.**

**Me: Stop it, Jay! Enough teasing Cole!**

**Cole: Yeah!**

**Jay: Okay, okay, sheesh.**

**Me: How did they become a team, when they bickered all the time?**

**Zane: "A house divided amongst itself cannot stand."**

**Me: Very true. Well, when I get the inspiration, I'll update this story.**

**Ever: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: Oh... right! Right. Check out ForeverDreamer12's profile if you can. And read her story, Making the Grade, which is the original inspiration of this story. See in you in the next chappie!**


End file.
